


【d5127】夜晚和黎明

by yulia233



Series: 原著abo系列 [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulia233/pseuds/yulia233
Summary: 首领间的默契。
Relationships: 5127 - Relationship, All27, Kozato Enma/Sawada Tsunayoshi, d27 - Relationship, sawada tsunayoshi/dino
Series: 原著abo系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822054
Kudos: 9





	【d5127】夜晚和黎明

沢田纲吉叹了今天下午的第三口气。一杯刚刚做好的咖啡被递到他的面前。  
古里炎真看着友人从自己手里接过热腾腾的咖啡。沢田纲吉吸了一小口咖啡，一不留神被烫到舌头，嘶了一口气。彭格列十代目瞧见友人担忧的眼神，连忙转移话题：“迪诺桑还没回来吗？”  
古里炎真看了眼手表：“好像是有些久。”  
“啊，果然不应该让迪诺桑一个人去买冰淇淋的！”沢田纲吉后悔地捂住了脑袋，“部下都不在身边，感觉迪诺桑一定会遇上问题的！”  
“可是迪诺先生自己说没问题……”  
“炎真，你还记得迪诺先生上次身边没有部下时，说自己没问题发生了什么吗？”  
古里炎真抬起了头，陷入回忆。那是沢田纲吉读高中时的事情了。迪诺主动扯上了好久没见过沢田纲吉的古里炎真，从意大利飞去了日本蹭饭。沢田奈奈很开心地欢迎了这两位许久不见了的朋友。他们三挤在沢田纲吉的房间里面打游戏，一平追着蓝波冲了进来，一颗拉开了环的手榴弹从小牛怀里飞了出来。在场唯一的成年人自信满满地拿出了鞭子，然后成功地抽中了沢田纲吉和古里炎真的脸。那天下午接下来的记忆有些模糊不清。  
回忆完的古里炎真当机立断：“阿纲君，不如我们现在就出发去找迪诺先生吧！”  
阿纲君深以为然地点点了头。两人端着纸杯，正准备去找某位部下不在身边的加百罗涅首领，就听见了熟悉的声音。  
金发男子手里勉强拿着三杯冰淇淋，每一杯上面都洒了满满的小熊软糖和巧克力碎。迪诺把手里的冰淇淋递给两人。  
“我特意要老板多加了软糖和巧克力。”年长者骄傲地宣称。两位年少者对视一眼，同时笑起来。

翘班的三位首领坐在广场的阶梯上。   
沢田纲吉被夹在中间，古里炎真和迪诺一左一右地贴着他坐着。三人都穿着便服，任谁也无法把现在的他们和里世界里的三位首领联系到一起吧。  
被迫翘班的彭格列十代目再次叹了一口气。他拿勺子搅了一下冰淇淋，挖了一大勺吃进嘴里。古里炎真正吃着自己那份，忍不住小声道：“阿纲君，最近究竟在烦恼什么呢？”  
被问及的人稍稍愣了一下。他的师兄也停止了把自己吃得满脸都是冰淇淋的行为，侧过脸来安静地看着他。沢田纲吉轻轻皱着眉，露出一个在场二人十分熟悉的笑容。古里炎真和迪诺趁着沢田纲吉低着头，对视一眼，交换了一个“果然有问题”的眼神。  
“阿纲究竟在烦恼些什么呢？”迪诺故作夸张地感叹，“师弟长大了，连师兄都不愿意倾诉了，”他失落地叹了一口气，“明明当年遇见难题，还会半夜打电话给师兄倾诉呢。”  
古里炎真向他投去尖锐的目光，迪诺以灿烂的笑容作为回敬。不等他们俩用眼神打上一两个回合，垂头丧气的沢田纲吉悄悄说：“其实还是我自己的问题啦。不知道迪诺桑和炎真有没有这种感受，有时候，会突然迷茫自己做得对不对。‘这样做真的没问题吗？’‘我会不会将更多无辜的人牵扯进来，害了他们’这样的问题会突然出现在脑海中。”他无奈地笑了一下，“其实心里早就知道自己已经无法后退了，也知道自己如果要做什么，家族一定会支持的，但是……”  
“还是会感到迷茫吧。”古里炎真接过话，“‘他们将自己的性命乃至全部托付给我，我究竟能否回应他们的期望’呢？”红发青年摸了摸鼻子，“这种问题，我也常常在想。”藏着四芒星的红瞳看向对方棕色的眼睛，“而且感觉没有办法向其他人寻求答案。毕竟他们大概会用各种表达方式给出‘想做什么就去做吧，我们都支持你’这种回答吧。”  
沢田纲吉苦笑：“是这样呢。感觉自己还是差得远了。”他转头看向这里最年长的首领，“迪诺桑呢？感觉迪诺桑一直是很清楚地在做些什么。”  
迪诺桑刚刚吃了一大口冰淇淋，嘴角都沾着糖霜。他把冰淇淋杯放在了台阶上，伸手使劲揉了揉师弟的脑袋，得到古里炎真沉默的注视。迪诺笑着揉乱了沢田纲吉的头发。  
“迷茫困惑是年轻人的特权啊。”最年长的青年语气沧桑。  
“迪诺桑……”被揉着脑袋的年轻人忍不住提醒，“你脸上沾到冰淇淋了。”  
金发青年闻言，手忙脚乱地试图擦掉脸颊上沾到的冰淇淋，结果毫不意外地越擦越花。他的小师弟一副“果然会这样”的表情叹了一口气，从口袋里掏出纸巾替对方擦了擦脸。迪诺直接愣在原地，身体僵直，一动不动地任小师弟给自己擦脸。年长者悄悄地红了耳朵。  
古里炎真失手把沾满了冰淇淋的小木棒戳到了左脸上。  
“啊。”红发的alpha小声惊呼，“阿纲君，我脸上是不是也沾到冰淇淋了。”

彭格列十世、西蒙十世和加百罗涅十世的“首领翘班日”由来已久。  
最开始是被奈奈妈妈厨艺征服的迪诺·加百罗涅先生，光明正大地随便找个借口，不远万里坐飞机也要去日本蹭饭。加百罗涅十世的翘班活动进行了一两年，之后同样在意大利的西蒙十世加入其中。上帝作证，再给古里炎真一万个胆子，他这样的乖宝宝也不敢在铃木爱迪尔海德的眼皮子底下公然出逃。可是那会儿是炎真自己状态不对，简直称得上糟糕。虽然红发少年什么都不说，但是西蒙家族的守护者们如何看不出来。  
西蒙家族并没有留在日本上高中，而是集体在高中时返回了意大利。古里炎真向守护者们提出这个请求的时候，所有人都感到有些意外。但是看见自家首领坚定的眼神，所有人也都理所当然地选择了跟随自己首领的步伐。但是前进的路总是磕磕绊绊，一个家族的振兴，从来不是那么简单的问题。  
“我觉得小炎真是不是需要缓一口气？”加藤朱利悄悄对自己的爱人说。  
铃木爱迪尔海德自责道：“是我逼得太紧了，”她眉头紧皱，“我明明知道炎真不喜欢争斗……”  
“哎呀，这也是小炎真自己选的嘛。” 西蒙十代的沙之守护者在自己alpha的脸颊上亲了一口，“我们只需要在他咬牙死撑的时候，让他能够放松一会儿。”  
于是古里炎真一脸懵逼地被自己守护者们打包给了加百罗涅的首领，在被扔出家门之前，Shitt-p还兴奋地要炎真代自己向彭格列十世岚守问好。红发少年直到被拽上去往日本的飞机还在发蒙。  
我就要去日本了？他感到十分的不真切。在前往意大利后，无数个被失眠纠缠的夜晚里，古里炎真都会怀念自己和家人朋友在并盛町度过的那段时光。那是古里炎真目睹父母和妹妹死亡之后，度过的最轻松快乐的一段时光。  
那段闪闪发光的日子被少年珍藏，收在心里最温暖的角落。古里炎真抓着自己胸口的布料，突然害怕起来。他似乎能闻到自己身上洗不掉的血腥味。他想起他在意大利时杀过的人，他想起自己曾阴郁着脸，和他最看不惯的那类人假意周旋。古里炎真突然感到一阵眩晕。他的大脑在嗡鸣。  
他看着自己袖口上的点点血迹。  
我就要这样去见阿纲君了吗？少年无比恐惧地想。我就要这样去见我最好的朋友？我的心上人了吗？  
少年甚至控制不好自己的信息素。年轻alpha的信息素一定塞满了整个机舱。他注意到身边坐着的迪诺找人说了什么。可能是要人去拿阻隔剂吧，古里炎真心想，毕竟迪诺先生也是个alpha，忍耐另一个alpha的信息素，一定不好受吧。  
出乎意料的是，递到古里炎真面前的，是一套换洗的衣物和洗漱包。  
“你的冰之守护者在你的背包里塞了这套衣服，干干净净，没有任何污渍的。”年长者用温柔的声音说。迪诺好好地收起了自己的所有信息素，不想在给面前这位情绪不稳的小alpha一点刺激，他温声询问：“这架飞机上可以洗澡，古里君，你要去洗个热水澡吗？”  
古里炎真抱着衣服和洗漱包，缓缓地点了点头。  
等到他收拾好自己的心情，重新回到自己的座位上，红发少年因为羞愧红了脸，他垂着头：“谢谢迪诺先生，”他接着道，“对不起，给您添麻烦了……”  
迪诺大大方方地笑了起来：“这是我应该做的。”  
“你是师弟的朋友嘛。我师弟啊，在知道他的好朋友要去意大利之后特地找到了我，拜托师兄我，希望我能在力所能及的时候，稍微照顾一下自己的朋友。”古里炎真闻言抬起头，年长的alpha朝他眨眨眼，“既然答应了我可爱的师弟请求，身为可靠的师兄，当然要履行自己的诺言了啊。”  
他揽住了古里炎真的肩膀，在他耳边说：“不要担心，年轻人。我师弟知道的比你想象中的要多，他只是不和我们说而已。他怎么会想不到你在意大利，要经历什么呢？”  
“迪诺先生每次去日本，会和阿纲君谈及家族方面的事情吗？”古里炎真问。  
迪诺苦笑了一下。  
“你觉得呢？西蒙的首领。”他看着红发少年说，“虽然迟早有一天师弟会加入我们‘烦恼的首领’队伍，但是现在他还是个都没有二次分化的未成年呀！”  
“我们成年人之间的事情，怎么能去打扰一个未成年呢？”

沢田纲吉加入“烦恼的首领”队伍是在这场对话发生的一年半之后。而彭格列十世参加“首领翘班日”还要再往后推个一年半载。  
一天半夜，迪诺的私人号码突然接到自己师弟打来的电话。他抓着乱糟糟的头发从床上爬起来，想着这是什么急事让师弟在这个时候也要打电话过来。迪诺心中闪过几个不好的推断，他接通电话，却发现情况可能比他想象中的要更加糟糕。  
他听见沢田纲吉的哭泣声。  
“对、对不起，”年少者重重地喘气，在抽气声之间磕磕绊绊地说，“对不起、迪、迪诺桑，我、我……！”他狠狠地抽了一口气，嘴边的字句全部吞没在泣音之中。  
迪诺的心像是被揪成一团，然后一点一点地碾碎了。他尽量用平稳柔和的声音说：“没关系，阿纲，没关系。我在听，你慢慢说，不要着急。”  
他听着沢田纲吉的哭泣声——上帝啊，他师弟的声音甚至还带着几分稚嫩。迪诺大概能猜出师弟为什么会半夜三更打来这个电话，为什么会一句完整的话都说不出来。他一边听着沢田纲吉的抽泣声，心里密密麻麻针扎了一片疼，一边却又解脱般地如释重负，心想着可算给他等到这一天了。  
迪诺·加百罗涅在日本见到沢田纲吉第一眼，就判断这个孩子不适合他们的世界。同为reborn的弟子，他们俩似乎非常相似：一样的废柴；一样的不想当黑手党的首领。但是其实沢田纲吉和迪诺·加百罗涅有一个非常大的不同。迪诺就算再怎么废柴，再怎么不想继承家业，他也是在里世界长大的孩子。他见惯了死亡，近距离接触过血淋淋的罪孽。但是沢田纲吉和他完全不同，他被当作一个最平凡的日本男孩抚养长大，在遇到reborn之前，每天最大的烦恼只有学校没完没了的考试。更可怕的是，沢田纲吉还是个善良的孩子。  
就像斯库瓦罗在指环争夺战的末尾，预言般说出的话“他们以后一定会后悔今日的胜利”。迪诺也一直担忧着师弟的将来。他几乎目睹了沢田纲吉的每一次战斗，看着他点燃火焰，紧皱眉头，每一次战斗都是为了他人而不是自己。他也目睹沢田纲吉的每一次成长，看着他从被动退缩，到主动寻求帮助，只为了拯救他重要之人。迪诺也清楚地记得沢田纲吉在面对十年后的白兰时，迎着众人惊讶诧异的目光，说出来的真诚话语。  
但是这还不够。这不足以迎接里世界的黑暗浪潮。沢田纲吉继承了初代的理想和追求，这与现在的彭格列所处的世界背道而驰。彭格列十世家族的这群孩子，那些原本在普通世界长大的守护者们，在最初时段里一个接一个地出现“水土不服”的症状，但是出乎所有人意料的是，他们有着最柔软内心的首领却一直表现得相对正常。  
沢田纲吉简直是正常过了头。除了最开始接手一切时的些许慌乱和生疏，沢田纲吉以令人惊叹的速度成长为了一个合格的彭格列十代目。他甚至有余力去挑战整个里世界的规则。但是任何了解他的人心中都潜藏担忧。他们看得出沢田纲吉偶尔露出的疲倦和焦躁，也深知沢田纲吉内心的痛苦纠葛，但是彭格列十代家族的守护者没有一个能撬开自家首领的所有心房。大概只有reborn有幸能听到自家学生的倾诉。  
可是很明显，沢田纲吉远远没有向reborn倾诉出自己勉力隐藏的全部。不然迪诺就不会在没有一丝光亮的凌晨，接到这通师弟打来的电话了。  
迪诺眨了眨湿润的双眼。“师弟，”他轻悄悄地说，“师兄在听。”  
他也许该为自己在沢田纲吉心中的特殊地位感到喜悦——这估计是reborn都没有的待遇，能半夜接到沢田纲吉的电话，并且打电话的人已经崩溃到哭泣。但是此时此刻，听着沢田纲吉痛苦不堪的抽泣声，迪诺只觉得这是一场凌迟式的谋杀。他亲爱的师弟为什么要经历这些？  
哪怕全身的骨头被碾碎，哪怕近距离接触过死亡，沢田纲吉也没有在他人面前崩溃成这样。所以他的师弟究竟是有多痛苦，才能忍不住半夜拨出号码，不体贴地吵醒他人，然后哭得一句话都说不出来？  
如果有人一定要经历这种痛苦，那么哪怕地球上所有其他人类都灭亡了，这痛苦也不应当降落在沢田纲吉头上。  
最该死的是，迪诺对于减轻沢田纲吉的痛苦无能为力。他听见沢田纲吉开始磕磕绊绊地说出了一串人名。大部分名字迪诺都没有听说过，偶尔知道的一两个，他都记得是已经死亡的彭格列干员，他舌根发苦，眼睛酸涩，僵直地坐在床边，盯着不曾拉开的卧房窗帘。   
“我全部记得、所有人……”他听见沢田纲吉在一边抽气一边间间断断地说，“所有因为我、因为我要干的事情，死去的人，迪诺桑，我全部都记得……”  
“我记下他们每一个人的名字，我怕我自己忘记，我、我全部都写到了一个本子上……我藏起来了，谁都不知道。迪诺桑，好多人、真的好多人，全部因为我、就因为我的任性，如果不是我，他们可能根本不会死！”  
迪诺声音嘶哑：“师弟，你听我说，这不是你的错……”  
沢田纲吉打断了他的话：“是我下的令。迪诺桑。每一条命令都来自我。”他停顿了一会儿，吸了吸鼻子，“对不起，对不起迪诺桑，可是我真的不知道能和谁说……我不能让他们为我担心，他们已经很累了，是我牵连了他们、我不能还这样……我也不知道怎么和reborn说，对不起迪诺桑，我真的不知道还能有谁了……对不起，我……！”  
他再次狠狠地抽了一口气。所有声音被掐碎在喉咙里。迪诺又重新只能听见他的泣音和喘气声。  
迪诺深深地吸了一口气。  
“你已经做得很好了，师弟。没有人能够责怪你。”他轻声重复，“没有人。”

加百罗涅十世第二天突然地造访了彭格列总部，并且以商量同盟要事的借口，强硬地带走了他们的首领。他这突兀的行动一路上顺畅无比。当他揽着沢田纲吉的肩膀，往城堡外面走去时，迪诺察觉到一股沉默的注视。于是他回过头，和彭格列十代岚守对上了视线。  
拜托你了。那双漂亮的绿眼睛这样说道。  
沢田纲吉坐在后座，整个人靠在椅背上，双手捂着眼睛。他昨天半夜，从噩梦中惊醒，之后几乎哭了大半宿，眼睛现在还没消肿。今天担任司机一职的是罗马尼奥，前排的隔音挡板已经拉起，因此在外一向表现得坚不可摧的彭格列十代目终于卸下自己全副武装的盔甲。  
“隼人早上来敲门时吓了一跳。”沢田纲吉闷闷地说，“他脸都白了，但是什么都没问。”  
迪诺沉默了一会儿。“你希望他问吗？”迪诺轻声问身边的人。  
这次轮到沢田纲吉沉默了。他终于放下捂着眼睛的双手，他缓缓地眨了眨有些酸痛的眼睛。半响，他诚实地说：“我不知道。”  
“reborn一直说，我应该更加信任信任我的守护者们一点。但是这件事我真的不知道。我知道阿武和库洛姆之前也有过类似的情况。他们俩不想告诉我，怕我担心，但是我好几次撞见他们俩半夜坐在露台上谈心，可能因为他们俩之前都是普通人家长大的孩子吧……幸好大哥一直是大哥……我梦见他们，我记不清每一个的脸，但是听得见每一个人指责我的话语。”  
沢田纲吉努力扯了扯嘴角，牵出一个难看的笑：“可是reborn也骂过我，说如果首领都迷茫了，那么部下该怎么办。但是我真的不知道，我想做我认为正确的事，可是在目标达成前，已经有太多的鲜血牺牲了。”他终于没有在笑了，“我有时候会想，我真的能取得我想要的结果吗，那些牺牲会不会倒头来没有任何意义。”  
他停顿了一会儿，而迪诺耐心地等待师弟整理好自己的情绪。他明白沢田纲吉并非要退缩。少年大概只是需要喘一口气，但是首领的职责束缚着他，让他无法向身边的伙伴倾诉。迪诺自己在刚刚领导家族时，也曾经有过这样的脆弱时刻。只不过年少的迪诺几乎找不到什么人可以倾诉，而正因为深知这种孤独的纠结和痛苦，迪诺非常乐意能在今日成为沢田纲吉偶尔的依赖对象。  
大概他也就这点比师弟身边那群同龄人强吧。加百罗涅的首领苦中作乐地想。谁让他比师弟要年长这么多呢。大概人总是会像靠谱的年长者寻求帮助的吧。不然同为首领的话，西蒙家族的红发小子，应当对这个话题也颇有感悟。  
金发青年不自觉地带上了点年长者特有的笑，他神情温和地注视着沢田纲吉的侧脸。没过多久，他就听见少年用平常的语气说：“谢谢迪诺桑。”  
“虽然之前很没用地抱怨了那么多，但是果然，我还是很任性地想要继续走下去啊。但是这都是我应该背负的责任，我是不会忘记的。”  
迪诺于是明白时间已经到了。  
“好一些了？”他笑着问。  
沢田纲吉不好意思地挠了挠脸。他这会儿终于想起自己昨天晚上干了多么不体贴人的事情了。半夜打电话将人从睡梦中吵醒，没头没尾乱七八糟地说了一大堆，却什么都没说清楚，只是像个小孩子一样哭个不停。沢田纲吉的脸都要烧着了，他悄悄抬眼看了一眼身边的人，年长者正笑眯眯地看着他，脸上一点责怪的意思都没有，于是他感觉更愧疚了。  
啊怎么办。年轻人在心里抓狂。这也太不好意思了，我也太给迪诺师兄添麻烦了。他慌慌张张想要向对方道歉，却被迪诺笑着打断了。  
年长者说：“我很开心师弟选择了我。”  
沢田纲吉惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，迪诺忍不住像以前那样去揉少年的头。  
“因为我们都是boss嘛，”加百罗涅的首领笑着道，“师弟也终于加入‘烦恼的首领’的谈话了！”他看着沢田纲吉一脸欲言又止的表情，心知对方此刻内心应该刷满了吐槽的话语，迪诺继续道，“放心好啦，师弟的烦恼师兄不会和其他人说的，这是我们师兄弟二人间的秘密。不过作为回报，师弟也要替师兄保守一个秘密哦。”  
“什、什么秘密？”师弟试探着询问。他注意到轿车停下来了，因为窗户的挡板也全部拉着，所以并不清楚他们现在在哪。这对一个黑手党家族的首领来说应该是不能忍受的危险信号，但是沢田纲吉相信自己的师兄不会做出有害他的事情。  
迪诺不知从哪里掏出来一顶白色的帽子，盖在了沢田纲吉的脑袋上。他颇花费了一些功夫，才将对方那四处乱翘的棕发给压进帽子里。金发青年自己也戴上了一顶黑色的帽子。他打开车门，向自己的小师弟伸出手，沢田纲吉不明所以，但还是把手放了过去。  
“今天是‘首领翘班日’。”迪诺骄傲地宣称，“因为师弟也和我一样一起翘班了，所以是共犯，要记得好好保守这个秘密哦！”  
沢田纲吉目瞪口呆。  
“等等等等——”他被身材高挑的意大利男子扯着手臂，拉进了街道上成群的游客当中。扯着他的金发alpha泄露出了一点点信息素，沢田纲吉能够通过信息素明明白白地感受到对方的兴奋雀跃：“这是什么，我没有听说过啊！！！”  
狡猾的年长者忽略了他的提问。


End file.
